


反叛与温柔野兽

by honeysuckleSun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeysuckleSun/pseuds/honeysuckleSun





	反叛与温柔野兽

你能感受到别人的目光吗？按照常理是不可能的吧，但今天的钱锟总觉得有人在以一种十分怪异的眼神盯着他。

 

“前辈，资料我帮您打印好了，就放在这儿，有什么问题您随时跟我说哈。”

小姑娘眨着擦着粉嫩眼影的眼睛，涂着斩男色的嘴唇含笑，声音糯糯的，给钱锟说着话。她的衬衫扣犯规得解开了三颗，里面傲人的双峰挤出了一道极具诱惑力的沟壑，黑色蕾丝的胸罩也隐隐可见。

在她们眼里钱锟是瓜，是金瓜，既单身多金又温柔还可撩。

可是小姑娘，我性别男爱好男，还有主了，这么做徒劳无功，钱锟心想，轻轻叹了口气。

“京子啊，你觉得这办公室冷不冷啊？”

夏天的办公室里肆无忌惮的吹着凉风，反正电费不用报销，大家是这么想的。

被叫做京子的姑娘微微蹬大了眼，嘴唇微微上翘掩埋不住心中的欣喜——是钱锟，他在关心我。

“我一开始没感觉出来，但现在前辈一说，好像是有点冷。”

为了增加语言的可信度，京子环抱住自己，将胸前的沟壑挤得更深，抖了抖肩，胯部也跟着轻轻摇动。

“不如前辈...？”

见钱锟的表情没有异样，京子弯腰向前探过去，眼睛微眯，略显慵懒跟暧昧，似有似无得瞟着钱锟搭在后面的西服外套。

她想要的不止这个，但现阶段她必须先从这个下手，温水煮青蛙，毕竟一个外套可以扯出许多故事，不是吗？

钱锟轻轻一笑。当京子以为猎物就要到手的时候，他把椅子向后滑去，两人中间隔出了一段安全距离，接着，他用极其疏离的语气说——

“既然冷，那就把衣服穿好吧。”

然后他就低下头继续办公。

京子灰头土脸得踏着高跟鞋溜走了。

是烂桃花，以前的钱锟以为自己可能会与它长相厮守到老，直到上周，在聚餐分离后，他一直很在意的后辈尾随他到林荫小路，跟他告白了——

 

“钱锟前辈，不要觉得我喜欢男生很恶心很奇怪，虽然担心会被前辈所讨厌，但我真的，超喜欢你的”，他攥了一下拳头，下了很大的决心，接着说，“可不可以跟我交往....如果您不答应的话请忘了这件事吧！”

他的国语跟他的告白一样青涩可爱。男孩说完话，低下了头，嘴抿得极紧，一会又小心翼翼抬起头观察钱锟的脸色，大眼睛水汪汪的，紧张得快要哭出来。

这就是击中钱锟内心的男孩模样。

“可以啊。”

“真...真的？！”

男孩高兴得呲出大白牙，双手在钱锟身边的空气中无助得划拉，好像是在预备着要抱他却束手无策。

“是的，我的男朋友是你，是黄旭熙。”

钱锟踮起脚，一手顺着后脑勺抚摸着他细软温顺的头发，另一只手轻轻扶着他的腰。

“以后不要叫前辈了，叫哥哥吧。”

 

果然烂桃花积多了是会迎来好事情的，钱锟想。

“前...前辈，这是这次的会议报告，请...多多指教。”

女孩的声音像未变声的男孩子，上身的扣子一颗都没有开，下身搭配的米色格子长裙遮住了脚踝，除去衣服颜色像是民国时期的知识分子，鹅蛋脸上挂着点点雀斑，头发全部堆在左边，不算利索，不算老练，但足够干净。

“嗯，辛苦雅美了，加油哦。”

钱锟的语气中带着笑意，攥起拳头朝着雅美挥了挥。

“会..会的！谢谢前辈！”

钱锟喜欢清新单纯的男生，也欣赏干净纯粹的女生，雅美与京子是同一批实习生，雅美比京子学历高，比京子能干，但领导阶级却比较偏向让京子留下，真是不知道这些人是怎么想的，反正他的话比较希望雅美能留下来与他们一起工作,因为她的智慧不只体现在她的胸与屁股上。

 

渐渐，由喉咙向上传来一阵阵燥热，钱锟感觉那个窥伺他的眼神越发得尖锐，他抬起头，看了一圈身处的办公室，除了京子小姐朝他抛了个媚眼之外，没有什么可疑的。他的小男孩正埋头装订着一堆材料，很是认真。他又低下头，扫了眼电脑右下角的时间——只剩十分钟开始午休，他决定去茶水间躲一躲。

“是否将更改保存到‘报表’中？”，“保存”，工作的话，下午再做也可。

 

灵异与鬼神之事钱锟他不相信，也不喜爱去提及，他宁愿认为是自己饿晕了产生了幻觉，于是乎在花朵形的玻璃器皿中选出一块曲奇，里面藏着的巧克力豆在齿间脆裂，流入胃中生起浓浓的暖意，这才让他感到些许舒适。

“咔嚓”，茶水间的门开了，钱锟警觉地回头看了一眼，“是旭熙啊”，站在门口的男孩没有笑，但大眼睛圆溜溜的，显得十分呆萌，超绝可爱。

黄旭熙应该是饿了吧，因为他们说好了要在上班期间保持距离，钱锟没有特意去管他。

他把头转过去，下一个目标定为蔓越莓曲奇，刚把它叼在嘴里，准备吮吸果干的酸甜，就突然被人从背后抱住，男孩略微有些长的刘海在他的颈窝上摩擦，痒痒的，像一只小狗爬在肩上。

“旭熙啊，怎么了？”

钱锟叼着曲奇支支吾吾，拍了拍男孩的头，试图将环在他腰间的双手解开。

“我今天发现，哥哥喜欢巨乳，哥哥跟京子聊了好长一会，却把雅美三句两句打发走了。”

黄旭熙语出惊人，钱锟嘴里的曲奇落在地上，碎裂成好多好多块。

“不,不是，旭熙，你不要误会什么。”

黄旭熙的手慢慢锁紧，钱锟惊慌得在他怀里扭动，不小心碰到了身后人某个硬硬的东西。

完蛋。

“哥哥喜欢巨乳啊，但是巨根就不行吗？”

嗯？

钱锟还没反应过来，他的皮带已被扯下，黑西裤滑到了膝盖上方，长时间不见光的大腿有些苍白，又透着一些粉嫩。黄旭熙把自己的拉链拉开，挺立起来的东西顶着钱锟的股缝，慢慢摩擦。

的确，是挺大的，他捡到宝了，这竟是钱锟的第一想法，食色性也，食色性也。

灰色与黑色的棉质布料被白浊的分泌物贴合在一起，钱锟踮着脚尖，任黄旭熙在他的大腿缝中抽插。黄旭熙的龟头的轮廓都很翘，蹂躏着他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤，每一下都撞得太狠，几乎差点让他失去了平衡，两个有些发烫的阴囊蹭在他的屁股上。

他还从没想过自己能这么快与这个小男孩解锁如此色情的情景，不太真实，但感觉很好。

“嗯哼~”，钱锟闷哼着，像是对于男孩生涩的情事的赞赏。

 

“中午吃什么啊？”  
“附近有家刚开的猪排店味道不错，要不要去试试看？”  
“我知道我知道！他家的汽水是现打的！赞爆了！”  
“好，那咱就一起去吧！”  
......

 

糟糕，同事们下班了，茶水间与外界只有一玻璃之隔，还透光，过一会，只要他们经过时不小心往里面瞟一眼，就能观赏到高清无码还免费的现场GV表演。

钱锟一下子从桃粉色的情色游乐园坠入惊恐的蓝黑色海洋。

“旭熙，旭熙”，他吓得声音都变了调，黄旭熙却丝毫没有发现，忘情得吻着他的后颈，拿手套弄着前面已经湿漉漉的小钱锟，“嘶”，太大力了，时不时会将他弄疼。

你是叫不醒一个初尝情事的孩子的，钱锟也有个发现。

他慢慢跪下，俯趴到桌子底下，曲奇碎屑隔着他的膝盖，希望上面琳琅满目的吃食足够吸引眼球，不会有人在意下面的春光。黄旭熙也跟着他向下趴过去，两人贴合得更近了，身下的巨物可以整根没入腿中。看着眼前经过的一双双皮鞋与高跟，还有熟悉的人的声音，也有人提到他，问他在哪。钱锟却深陷牢笼，忍到满脸通红，浑身发抖，在手臂上咬了好几个牙印，他都不知道自己会有这么兽性的时候。

“旭..旭熙，不要了。”

再这样下去，哥哥会爽死的。

钱锟是一个很不坦率的人，他的内心装着一只狮子，外表却像一只猫，他想要加薪想要升职，但他不会主动去表现，他会在私下默默争取，当它们来了的时候，他又会装作完全不在意似得接受。他在意黄旭熙，也不会主动说，他会暗暗给他很多关照，铺好了软香的陷阱等着小男孩上钩。

别人都说，钱锟是一个很温柔的人，他自己知道自己绝非此类，他是一个低调的野心家，想要的不会表现出来，但他会以自己的方式得到，一切胜卷在握，只是时候未到。

不过这次，局势有些失控，钱锟好像掉入了自己的陷阱里——

黄旭熙听到他说不要，完全没想到是欲拒还迎，他把自己拔了出来，穿好裤子，又把精疲力尽的钱锟整理好。

接着他盘着腿坐在地上，一双眼睛水汪汪的，委屈巴巴得看着钱锟——

“哥哥不想要吗，这些情侣之间的事情，我不能跟哥哥做吗？”

“不不不，旭熙哥不是这个意思”，钱锟看着快要哭出来的小孩，连忙摆手，脸上还挂着未褪去的潮红，他心一横，一咬牙，“这样吧，空调太凉了，吹得哥哥都感冒了，我下午要请病假，你送哥哥回家好不好？”

“嗯...”

黄旭熙低下了头，若有所思。

 

路上汽车开得四平八稳，他们谁都没和谁说话，钱锟觉得事情已经解决了，小孩只是有点害羞而已。没成想黄旭熙一到钱锟家就开始帮他烧热水整理床铺，在房间里团团转的样子像一只勤劳的小蜜蜂。

“我还发现，哥哥对所有人都很好，其实......哥哥不用为了怕我伤心而答应我的，这样...太委屈哥哥了。”

黄旭熙背对着钱锟，小声说，声音中带着点点哭腔。

“旭熙。”

“哥，怎么了？”

黄旭熙转过头，看到眼前人目光灼热又坚定。

钱锟在黄旭熙略厚的嘴唇上啵唧了一口，一使力将黄旭熙推到了软乎乎的大床上，整张脸埋在他结实的胸膛上，耳根已经是烂番茄红。

“现在...知道哥的心意了吧。”

其实有的时候，想要的还是应该说出来啊。

哥哥，喜欢你的巨根啊。

 

END


End file.
